


soundproofing

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Caitlin loves waking up in the West house.





	soundproofing

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: love and hate  
> Prompt :   
> The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Loving that they get to wake up next to each other.
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/814260.html?thread=103378612#t103378612

Caitlin grew up an only child in a quiet house, as an adult lived mostly alone, for all too brief a time with Ronnie. So aside from her college days, she's never lived with a large group of other people, never grew accustomed to the bustling noise of mornings in a big family. 

Until now that is. 

Now, she's woken in the mornings by the thump of feet running down the stairs, Wally trying to get into the shower first. Why he doesn't use his super speed is forever a mystery to them; Caitlin thinks he just likes to announce his presence. From further downstairs she can hear Iris and Barry chatting in the ktichen, a sure sign that any moment there's going to be some sort of smell wafting up the stairs, something delicious if Iris is cooking, something burning if Barry is. 

Behind her, there's a deep intake of breath as her companion wakes and Joe's arm snakes its way around her waist, pulling her a little closer to him as he presses himself more closely against her. "Good morning," he says and she hears a smile in his voice, feels it on his lips when he presses them against the curve of her neck. 

A shiver runs down her spine, even though she's deliciously warm. 

She hums a greeting in reply but she doesn't open her eyes. He chuckles, low enough to cause her to shiver again. "Oh don't even," she says, pulling her onto his back and moving so that he's on top of her in one smooth, well-practiced motion. "No way you could sleep through that herd of elephants outside." 

Somewhere in there, her eyes had opened and she loops her arms around his neck. "Actually, elephants tread really quietly-" she begins and he cuts her off with a roll of his eyes. 

"Whatever." A quick kiss on the lips takes any sting out of his reaction. "I still say we should soundproof this place."

He sound almost serious and it makes Caitlin giggle. "It's not so bad," she says. "There are worse ways to wake up." 

Joe lifts an eyebrow. "That so?" When Caitlin nods, he tilts his head, almost thoughtfully. "Still... it's worth looking into." There's a wicked glint in his eyes when he adds, "Soundproofing works both ways, you know." 

That's when he presses his lips to the side of her neck again, nipping at the spot that drives her wild. Predictably she gasps and arches against him and she feels him smile when he does the same damn thing all over again. "See?" he says and if she wasn't loosing the ability to think, she's sure she'd find something to respond with. 

As it turns out, she thinks he's on to something with the soundproofing thing - at least, he certainly does his best to convince her. 

And when they walk downstairs hand in hand and no-one can meet their eyes, she concedes the point entirely.


End file.
